Various apparatus are employed for arranging sheet material in a package suitable for use or sale in commerce. One such apparatus, useful for describing the teachings of the present invention, is a mailpiece inserter system employed in the fabrication of high volume mail communications, e.g., mass mailings. Such mailpiece inserter systems are typically used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies, and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mail communications where the contents of each mailpiece are directed to a particular addressee. Also, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use mail inserters for producing mass mailings where the contents of each mail piece are substantially identical with respect to each addressee. Examples of inserter systems are the 8 series, 9 series, and APS™ inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes Inc. located in Stamford, Conn., USA.
In many respects, a typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (i.e., a web of paper stock, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Various modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mail piece is produced. For example, in a mailpiece inserter, an envelope is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules include, inter alia, (i) a web for feeding printed sheet material, i.e., material to be used as the content material for mailpiece creation, (ii) a module for cutting the printed sheet material to various lengths, (iii) a feed input assembly for accepting the printed sheet material from the cutting module, (iv) a folding module for folding mailpiece content material for subsequent insertion into the envelope, (v) a chassis module where sheet material and/or inserts, i.e., the content material, are combined to form a collation, (vi) an inserter module which opens an envelope for receipt of the content material, (vii) a moistening/sealing module for wetting the flap sealant to close the envelope, (viii) a weighing module for determining the weight of the mailpiece for postage, and (x) a metering module for printing the postage indicia based upon the weight and/or size of the envelope, i.e., applying evidence of postage on the mailpiece. While these are some of the more commonly used modules for mailpiece creation, it will be appreciated that the particular arrangement and/or need for specialty modules, are dependent upon the needs of the user/customer.
Inasmuch as a mailpiece inserter comprises a plurality of modules, it is desirable to reduce the feed path, and, hence the “foot-print” occupied by the inserter. That is, inasmuch as the real-estate occupied by a mailpiece inserter translates into cost for an operator, it is desirable to reduce the space consumed by the inserter. Each foot of feed path which can be reduced, translates into savings for the consumer.
One area where space savings is typically lost is the transition between the cutting module and the feed input assembly due to the variability in the length of content material to be processed. That is, since the length of content material can vary from a short insert, i.e., approximately four and one-half inches (4½″), to a double long sized sheet, i.e., approximately seventeen inches (17″), the feed path between the cutting module and feed input assembly may vary by more than one foot or twelve inches 12″. Stated in yet other terms, the point of entry/ingestion of the leading edge of a long sheet can lengthen the feed path of the inserter as compared to the entry point required by a short insert, e.g., the location of a nip for ingesting the leading edge of the insert.
A need, therefore, exists for a feed input assembly which accepts variable length sheets from an upstream processing module, such as a cutting module, while minimizing the feed path of a mailpiece inserter.